


Beneath the Stars

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted work, Multi, Old work, Poetry, Polyamory, Short, Turtlecest, minor edits, or at least it's all implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three teenage ninjas are stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Stars

Abandoned steel glints from the street light’s beam,  
Masks long tossed carelessly on the ground.  
  
The three are intertwined,  
Watching the glow of city lights embrace the endless night.   
  
The shrill sounds of the city seem so distant  
With two precious hearts beating so close.   
  
He unconsciously tightens his hold on them,  
Silently afraid of losing one or both.  
  
Pale and emerald hands caress leaf-green skin,  
Giving the reassuring touches they know he needs.  
  
Deep blue eyes meet bright green, so full of loyalty and passion;  
They turn to the caramel ones, so mischievous and yet loving.  
  
Three sets of eyes return to the night sky,  
Searching for the stars above New York.


End file.
